


Late Night Drive

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Roommates, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith wakes up from a bad dream and finds Lance in the same state as himself, so they work things out together in their own way.





	Late Night Drive

Keith's eyes shoot open, nothing but the darkness and his ceiling to greet him when they do. He finds his fists balled into the fabric of his blanket so hard to the point where he discovers holes in the bedding when he forces bjs hands open. A thin sheen of sweat covers him from head to toe and a bead of it rolls down from his forehead to his jaw, his neck, then the mattress. Keith sits up as he tries to even out his breathing, but it's a difficult task when the memories burned into his brain play on repeat behind his eyelids every time he blinks.

The images of fallen soldiers littering the ground around him- from who's army, he doesn't know, they all look the same when they're dead. He can almost hear the sounds of clashing swords and gunshots still ringing in his ears, explosions booming along with them. It's a symphony of destruction with a cacophony of suffering not far behind it, coming in the form of screams, both human and alien.

Keith shakes his head as if doing so will shake any bad thoughts off with it. It doesn't work of course, but he chooses to work with it and get out of bed- if the thoughts won't go away, then he'll just have to distract himself. He stands up, wiggling his toes in the soft carpet in order to ground himself. He grabs a red, flannel shirt from the floor, shrugging it on. He thinks for a moment, then settles on pulling on a pair of mismatched socks before leaving his bedroom.

Walking down the hallway, Keith notices a faint, yellow light coming from the kitchen. Upon walking in, he discovers Lance, leaned against the counter, a glass of water in his hand. His eyes are unfocused and he looks almost dazed, seemingly unaware of Keith taking a step into the room.

"Hey," Keith mutters, a strange sense of trepidation filling him after uttering the word- he's still on edge. Lance seems to snap out of his trance, turning to look at Keith so quickly there is an audible crack of his neck. They stare at each other for just a moment, the air thick around them in a way that makes every feel just a little bit wrong, but then Lance opens his mouth and the world rights itself slightly.

"Hey there," Lance shoots back, a weak smile tugging at his lips. Keith smiles back, walking past him to the sink. He grabs a cup and fills it with water, then turns around and mimicks Lance's pose against the counter. They sip their drinks in silence for a while, a pleasant sense of company settling between them. Keith feels his nerves settle a little bit.

"Bad dreams?" Lance asks, looking over at Keith from behind his cup. Keith nods his head slowly, a cocktail of emotions swirling in his chest- remorse, melancholy, anxiety.

"Same here,"

The silence forms between them again and it stays there until they've both finished their drinks, setting their cups on the counter. Keith crosses his arms, holding his sides in a subconscious attempt to comfort himself. After a minute, Lance pushes himself off of the counter and stands up straight, causing Keith to look up at him.

"Wanna go for a drive?"

Keith had not been expecting that of all things, but it doesn't sound all that bad right now.

"Sure,"

The two of them walk to the front door, pulling on their shoes quietly so as not to wake anyone else. Keith grabs the keys to the car from the little bowl on the table next to the door, but Lance grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"Uh-uh, you drive like a maniac when you're upset- I'm the chauffeur for now," Says Lance. Keith glares at him for a moment, a silent debate happening between them using only eye contact. Lance raises his eyebrows expectantly. Keith sighs and drops the keys back in the bowl.

"Thank you," Lance sing-songs as he lets go of Keith's wrist and grabs the keys.

"Yeah, yeah," Keith sighs, unlocking the front door and opening it, stepping out into the cool, summer night's air. Keith doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Lance is following him, he can feel the heat from his body close behind him as he walks to the car. Keith opens the passenger seat door, sitting down while Lance does the same in the driver's seat.

Lance inserts the keys and starts up the vehicle, then looks back as he rolls out of the driveway. Keith presses the button to roll down his window as Lance drives out of the little estate they live on, holding his hand out of it, the cold air hitting his skin harshly as they speed up. Lance reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone, then hands it to Keith without a word. Keith takes it automatically, swiping the screen and starting up the device. He turns on some random playlist on Lance's phone labelled "relax," then turns up the volume and rests it in his lap.

Time passes in a blur of buildings and trees as they drive aimlessly, no destination in either of their minds. Keith's hand begins to go numb as the air freezes it, but Keith refuses to take his hand back into the heat of the car, the tingling in his fingers making him feel just that little bit more alive. The sky is black with night and the stars are more visible than ever, but every time Keith looks up at them he feels like he's back on the castle ship, the sense of dread and imminent danger enveloping him- so he keeps his eyes on the road ahead.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance calls, keeping his eyes settled on the endless expanse of empty highway before him.

"Yeah?" 

"Can we go to the beach?" Lance inquires, a hint of hope in his voice, making Keith smile in endearment.

"You're the chauffeur, you can do what you want," Keith answers with a soft look aimed at the other boy- well, technically they're both men now, but right now, Keith feels like the years of war haven't happened yet, and he's a teenager again, like everything is going to be okay for at least a little while. Lance chuckles and smiles in the way that makes his nose scrunch up and his eyes shine. Keith's stomach flutters at the sight. 

Keith's mind is elsewhere as he watches the streetlights go by in little beams of light, a fact that is made evident to Lance when they arrive at the parking lot within walking distance of the beach and Keith continues staring off into space. Lance grins and shakes his head. He waves a hand in front of Keith's face, which catches his attention.

"Welcome back," Lance says sarcastically, "we're here, now get your arm out of the window so I can close it,"

Keith chuckles breathily and moves his arm out of the way. The window rolls back up when Lance presses the button to do so, then he removes the keys and puts them in the pocket of his jeans. They open the car doors and step out together, then begin walking down towards the sand that glows white in the moonlight. Their footsteps are silent as they walk in the soft sand, the only sound to be heard coming from the crashing waves. 

"So, why did you want to come here?" Keith questions once they reach the point where the ocean meets the land, both of them staring out at the seemingly endless expanse of water. The reflection of the moon upon the sea is enchanting and Keith can't take his eyes off of it.

"I love the beach, it makes me happy," Lance responds. Keith smiles at that, the answer so very true to Lance's personality. 

In this quiet moment, Keith feels about a century younger and a tonne lighter, the airy feeling in his chest relaxing him in the most primal way. He can't even seem to remember what had had him so upset before, his worries having melted away by now. He shuts his eyes and breathes in the salty smell of the sea, wriggles his toes in his shoes so that his feet sink further into the cool sand.

When Keith opens his eyes again, it's because he feels as if he's being watched, but when he looks around, the only person looking at him is Lance, who can't seem to take his eyes off of him. Even after Keith catches him staring, Lance doesn't look away, instead, he smiles and turns his whole body towards the other boy. Keith raises an eyebrow, but turns towards him as well. They look deep into each other's eyes for what feels like hours before Lance shoots him a toothy grin and opens his arms.

"Seriously?" Keith deadpans, arms crossing in front of him instinctively.

"Dead serious- my mamá is a firm believer in using hugs to cure all that ails you, I wanna at least give it a try," Lance's words are soft, so quiet that Keith can barely hear them over the crashing waves. He smirks fondly at Lance, shaking his head before giving in and uncrossing his arms and spreading them open.

Lance takes the last step he needs to in order to get close enough to Keith so that he can wrap his arms around the smaller boy's sides. Keith tentatively snakes his own arms around Lance's broad shoulders. The two of them rest their chins on each other's shoulders, pressing their bodies so close together that they can feel each other's heartbeats. The heat coming from each of them merges into one and wraps around them like a blanket as they find themselves unknowingly rocking from side to side in each other's arms. Keith's chest feels tight and his heart beats erratically, his cheeks flushing at the mere thought of how close he is to Lance right now, but he isn't all too embarrassed because when he really focuses, he can feel the taller boy's heart pounding just as fast.

Keith pulls his head back slightly, prompting Lance to do the same, though neither of them unravel their limbs from the tangle they have created between them. Keith searches Lance's eyes for something he is simultaneously hoping to find and scared of discovering.

"Keith..." Lance exhales in a fashion that makes the universe around them fall away until there is nothing but the two of them and sound of each other's breathing.

"Do it," Keith whispers and in the blink of an eye, Lance's lips are on his. Lance's mouth is soft, the skin well taken care of and free of any cracks or dry spots, unlike Keith's. The kiss is barely anything more than a slide of their lips, a moment of shared breath and shared vulnerability. When they break apart, they smile gently. When Keith finally breaks their eye contact, he notices the orange hue of the sky and realises that the sun is rising.

"We should get going," Lance notes when he too discovers the dawning day.

"Mhmm" Keith agrees and they part from each other in order to walk towards the car.

Once seated back in the warmth of the car, Lance hesitates to put the key back in the ignition. When Keith looks over, eyebrow raised, he is met with Lance's face far closer to his than anticipated. Keith chuckles, but presses their lips together again. This time, the kiss goes on for longer and Lance tosses the keys onto the dashboard In order to free his hand so he can cup Keith's face. Keith's hand lands on Lance forearm as the kiss never seems to end, their tongues timidly touching before growing bolder and exploring the warmth of each other's mouths.

"Lance..." Keith sighs against the other's lips, his grip on his forearm tightening.

"Keith..." Lance does the same. Suddenly, Lance realises just what is happening, catches himself diving a little too deep before either of them are ready. He breaks away from Keith's lips, apologies tumbling from his lips.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I- you probably don't-"

"Lance," 

Keith stops him just in time to catch the way Lance's pupils dilate ever slightly at the sound of his name upon his tongue. 

"Don't be sorry, just do what you want," Keith tells him, an encouraging smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"But, you don't want-"

"Of course I do,"

Keith's words soothe the panic in Lance's head until it disappears entirely. He laughs in the form of a sharp exhale through his mouth, feeling just a touch silly. Keith smiles at him almost adoringly.

"Let's at least move to the back seat," Keith suggest with amusement.

"Let's,"

The two open their car doors, then move to the back seat with excited speed. Once situated in an area with more space, they rejoin their lips. Lance leans into Keith until the smaller boy leans with his back against the door, which prompts him to move his legs onto the seats on either side of the taller boy. Keith's fingers tangle loosely in the other's hair while Lance's settle on his hips, all of his weight situated in his legs. They kiss each other with more and more urgency with each brush of tongues and exchange of breath, the air around them turning hot with their shared arousal and need.

Keith moves his hands down in order to tug at Lance's hoodie, which causes the kiss to be broken for only a moment in order to remove the article of clothing. Their lips meet again, though the kiss is messy as Keith shrugs out of his flannel, then pulls his t-shirt up until they have to separate so he can take it off fully. Lance kisses down Keith's jaw, laving his tongue over the skin of his neck, making Keith breathe more heavily than before. Keith claws at Lance's back with his blunt, bitten nails without even realising he's doing it, the action leaving faint, red lines going down the Cuban's back. Lance shuffles backwards a little bit, pulling Keith along with him by his legs, the two of them chuckling when Keith flops onto his back on the seats. Lance leans back down until they're close enough to each shade of colour in each other's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Lance asks, thumbs rubbing slow circles into Keith's hip bones.

"More than okay, though it would be even better if you hurried up," Keith responded with a hint of snark. Lance rolls his eyes, but does as he is told, going back to kissing at Keith's neck while one of his hands reaches back into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He places it on the floor on top of their clothes.

Lance's deft hands pull down Keith's leggings along with his underwear slowly, letting the smaller boy kick them off the rest of the way along with his socks and shoes. Lance moves back up to kiss Keith's lips with fervour, undoing his own jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, removing them along with his own socks and shoes with more than a little effort. Lance's hand trails down to the back of Keith's thigh, urging him to lift it. Keith does so, hooking his ankles behind Lance's waist. The taller boy's hand trails down the inside of Keith's thigh, his long fingers so very close to where he so desperately needs him. Keith bucks his hips and Lance chuckles, but relents, running his thumb over the other boy's sex, parting his already wet folds as he does. 

Keith moans encouragingly, so Lance rubs his thumb over the sensitive nub near the top of his lower lips. Keith keens, fingers digging back into Lance's flesh. Lance slowly circles the bundle of nerves before pulling away and running a long finger down Keith's folds until he reaches the boy's entrance. He pushes in with little to no resistance, tearing a moan from Keith's throat. 

Emboldened by the positive response, Lance pushes in a second finger, hooking them in a way that has Keith's back arching and his mouth falling open in a silent cry of pleasure. By the time Lance has a third finger inside of Keith, the boy beneath him is a sweaty, whimpering mess, hips bucking wantonly .

"Lance, please," Keith pleads. Lance, ever the sympathetic one, pulls the fingers out in order to get things going. He giggles slightly when Keith groans in protest, only for it to devolve into a moan when he sees Lance pull a condom out of his wallet. Lance tears open the packaging as Keith watches his every move with rapt attention, then rolls it on with a shaky breath at the little bit of stimulation. 

"You ready?" Lance makes sure to inquire- he's nothing if not chivalrous.

"Fuck yes," Keith pants, which is all the confirmation Lance needs to get going.

Lance lines himself up with Keith's hole, then pushes the tip in before pausing. He gives Keith a moment before pushing in a little further. Inch by inch, Lance sheathes himself in Keith's heat, stopping every time Keith scrunches up his eyes in discomfort. Finally, he is fully swallowed up by Keith's wet heat, the tightness of his clenched core muscles almost enough to have him cumming there and then, but he holds back, gently bites into the smaller boy's shoulder and whimpers. He unconsciously sucks on the flesh of Keith's shoulder, leaving a mark there without meaning to.

"You can move," Keith tells him, his voice strangled with arousal. Lance nods and begins pulling out ever so slightly before pushing back in, moans tumbling out from their lips in unison. Lance repeats the action, the slow drag driving the two of them insane. Lance doesn't want to hurt Keith, however, so he keeps going at that agonisingly slow pace until Keith starts making demands.

"Harder," Keith begs upon exhale. Lance does just as he is asked, slamming into Keith roughly, though his movements remain slow and careful. Keith moans and tries to move his hips in time with Lance's thrusts, but just a touch faster, trying to silently urge him to move more quickly. When Lance doesn't take the hint, Keith groans.

"Faster, Lance, I'm n-not made of gla-glass," Keith orders, causing Lance to chuckle breathily. He moves faster and faster with each thrust, his own oncoming climax fuelling his movements. It gets to the point where Keitrh has to press a hand against the car door to keep his head from hitting it as he bounces with each rough thrust of Lance's hips. Keith gasps for breath and Lance imagines he must be doing the same, but he can't seem to focus on anything but Keith, so he's not too sure. Both of them have sweat droplets running down their backs and their hair matted to their foreheads. 

"C-close," Keith stutters out.

"Me to-too," Lance manages. He leans down and smashes their lips together in a kiss that is more teeth and tongue than anything else. Within moments, Lance is cumming, buried deep inside of Keith, filling the condom with his release. The feeling of Lance's cock twitching inside of him is enough to have Keith's walls spasming as his moans crescendo, his climax washing over him and making his legs twitch, the only sound to be heard being the sound of Lance's name spilling from the smaller boy's lips in a mantra.

Once they've both caught their breaths, they lean their foreheads against each other, kissing lazily as they finally feel the exhaustion creeping up on them. They smile and stare into each other's eyes, nothing but adoration and post-sex satisfaction filling them.  
-  
As Keith and Lance walk in through the front door, they try to be as quiet as possible, but they soon realise there is little point as they can hear chattering and the sound of something frying coming from the kitchen. The kick their shoes off and walk into the room, all eyes immediately on them. Pidge smirks from her seated position on the counter, Humk looks over his shoulder at the two of them, a knowing look with a hint of some kind of done-with-this-shit kind of emotion and Shiro looks at them with both an exasperated look and a comforting smile.

The room is silent for a long while, neither Lance nor Keith willing to break the quiet with some kind of excuse. Finally, Pidge hops off of the counter and onto the floor, walking out of the room while speaking.

"Hunk, you owe me 20 bucks."


End file.
